1. Field
A separation membrane, a hydrogen separation membrane including the same, and a hydrogen separation device including the hydrogen separation membrane are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pd-based metals are used in membranes for selectively separating hydrogen gas from a gas mixture containing the hydrogen gas. The Pd-based metals form a face centered cubic (“FCC”) unit cell, and selectively separate hydrogen by dissolving and diffusing the hydrogen through a space in the unit cell. However, the Pd-based metals are expensive and have a limit in improving permeability, and thus have commercial limitations.
Accordingly, a hydrogen separation membrane having improved hydrogen permeability relative to that of a Pd-based metal and also having a lower cost is increasingly desired.